ninjagomoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Garmadon (group)
The Sons of Garmadon (abbreviated as S.O.G.) was a villainous biker organization. The group was originally led by Harumi, a.k.a. "The Quiet One," and sought to conquer Ninjago and resurrect Lord Garmadon—who Harumi viewed as Ninjago's savior (because he destroyed the Devourer). To bring about his rebirth, the group searched for the three Oni Masks and revived Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection, though they were arrested when the ceremony seemingly failed. The reborn Garmadon freed Harumi, and the group took control of Kryptarium Prison. There, Garmadon fought and nearly killed his son, while the Sons planned to return to Ninjago City and showcase their new emperor - Garmadon. As Garmadon's Colossus terrorized Ninjago, it seemingly killed Wu and the original Ninja. As a result, Lloyd created a Resistance to oppose Garmadon's rule, as his forces occupied Ninjago. The Resistance fought the Sons of Garmadon, holding up against them for some time. During the conflict, Garmadon destroyed Mr. E after he failed to capture Lloyd, and Harumi died after the building on which she stood collapsed. During a climactic battle against Garmadon and the Colossus, Garmadon lost his element and the Colossus crumbled apart. As a result, most if not all of the Sons were arrested and sent back to Kryptarium Prison. Known Members *'Lord Garmadon', the most powerful member and leader of the organization, outranking Harumi. He was resurrected into a heartless and purely evil being by Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection in order to defeat the Ninja and take over Ninjago. He once reigned as Emperor but was overthrown by his son, Lloyd Garmadon. *'Harumi', the Jade Princess, and the original leader of the Sons of Garmadon, then second-in-command to Lord Garmadon after his resurrection. She is commonly referred to as the "Quiet One." For years she kept her true identity as leader of the Sons a secret. She vowed revenge on the Ninja for failing to stop the Great Devourer, which killed her parents. She was killed by the Colossus when he crashed into the building she was standing on. She possessed the Oni Mask of Hatred. (Deceased) *'Killow', the first general, a behemoth who wields a giant spiky club. He was in charge of recruitment into the Sons. He also possessed the Oni Mask of Deception. (Incarcerated) *'Ultra Violet', the second general. She has pale skin and a long ponytail. She is known to be crazy. She hosted Ultra Hunt. She also possessed the Oni Mask of Hatred. (Incarcerated) *'Mr. E', the mysterious third general who spoke only once and when he did, he did it in reverse. He was a Nindroid. He was ripped apart by Garmadon after failing to capture Lloyd as a warning to the others. He possessed the Oni Mask of Vengeance. (Destroyed) *'Colossus', a massive being created by Garmadon with the use of his True Potential. (Destroyed) *'Luke Cunningham', an avid biker, also known as "The White Mask." Cole calls him "The Man Behind The White Mask." (Incarcerated) *'Chopper Maroon', a low-ranking biker, also known as "The Maroon Mask." (Incarcerated) *'Mohawk', a low-ranking biker. He is friends with Chopper Maroon. (Incarcerated) *'Skip Vicious', the member that got picked up by Killow in The Quiet One. (Incarcerated) *'Nails', the member that looks like Chopper Maroon. He has less stars on his head and has shorter legs. (Incarcerated) *'Sawyer', the member that appeared in issue 35 of the Ninjago magazine. He calls his chainsaw "Betsy." (Non-canon) *'Scooter', the member that appeared in issue 36 of the Ninjago magazine and a polybag. (Non-canon) *'Buffer', the member that appeared in issue 38 of the Ninjago Magazine. (Non-canon) *'Snake Jaguar', an alias of the Ice Ninja when he attempted to sneak into the Sons. (Ninja-in-Disguise) Category:Villains Category:Groups